


Signing My Love For You - DoTae | Doyoung x Taeyong

by Iloveswedishdjs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Fluffy oneshot, Happy Ending, M/M, Mute!Doyoung, TaeDo, Wingman!Renjun, dotae, kpop, lots and lots of fluff, oh no, sassy lil Renjun, slightly sexual reference, soft kiss under the fairy lights, spoiler incoming, they get married, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveswedishdjs/pseuds/Iloveswedishdjs
Summary: Doyoung's got his eyes on a cutie./I'm scared to talk to him/ he signs to his friend; Renjun.But he soon as no excuses when he has a notebook in his hand and is walking towards his new crush, Taeyong.But what will happen when the notebook is stomped on and Taeyong admits he doesn't know sign language?Mute!Doyoung AU. Fluff. Lowkey-wingman!Renjun.





	Signing My Love For You - DoTae | Doyoung x Taeyong

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my CuriousCat from an anon request!
> 
> For more smut/angst/fluff imagines, my CC is ~ https://curiouscat.me/kpop-smashedheadash  
> (NCT, Monsta X, Pentagon, Astro, Seventeen, Exo and some BTS)

 

/I'm scared to talk to him/. Doyoung looked to his friend with a sigh.

"It's okay, just talk to him... as much you can talk." Renjun grinned really wide up at his hyung.

/But what if he doesn't speak sign language?/ Doyoung asked back with his hands.

"You can always use a pen and paper! Look I know you have a crush on him, but don't miss out on the chance to make a new friend! He seems really nice!"

Doyoung pursed his lips. He was glad he wasn't deaf, but having his voice box destroyed from a childhood incident did make things a little hard for him in life. But yet, he made the truest friends coming up until now. Renjun was his favourite; younger but understanding.

"Talk to him, you dork. Here, let me get you something."

Renjun ran off, leaving Doyoung waiting, glancing over to Taeyong talking to two friends in the corner. He had overheard they were leaving soon, so now he wanted to make his move and befriend the cutie.

Eyes looked his way. Taeyong smiled at him.

Doyoung blushed and waved back, turning back to Renjun's direction. His hands started sweating.

Without making a nose, he silently signed the words 'I wish I wasn't so nervous' to himself.

Renjun came back, grinning ear to ear. "Go get 'em, tiger." he handed over a notebook and pen then pat his back.

Doyoung stood up straighter, facing Taeyong who was now alone.

Renjun retreated to a corner, watching quietly.

Doyoung took a step, the hardest of all, then another, and soon was walking towards the boy.

Taeyong turned to him, seeing him approaching.

"Oh, hello!"

Doyoung was shaking. He bowed quietly, then put the notebook up his other hand, flicked it open and wrote something.

~Do you know sign language?~

Taeyong giggled. Then he wasn't sure if Doyoung could hear him, so he shook his head.

Doyoung shrugged with a small smile, before writing in his notebook again. ~I can hear you, by the way.~

Taeyong giggled louder, holding his shoulder. "I'm sorry for assuming! It's lovely to meet you!"

Doyoung looked at him for a moment too long. In all the things he'd heard in his life, there was nothing quite as beautiful as Taeyong's laughter. Taeyong noticed and merely smiled. Doyoung had to mentally shake himself out of it, writing again on the paper.

~I'm Doyoung! You're really ~ and just as Taeyong read over his shoulder, he furiously scribbled out his rambling. Even being mute, he couldn't help himself. ~I'm sorry.~ he wrote afterwards, just in case he saw.

"It's okay- hey!"

A bunch of teenagers ran past, drunk out of their minds. A guy snatched the notebook from Doyoung's hand, throwing it to the ground and stepping on it.

Doyoung stared in horror, looking at the crumpled only piece of communication he had with the cutie.

"How rude." Taeyong murmured. He scoffed. "Don't worry about them."

Doyoung stared at the notebook sadly. He noticed Renjun from the corner of his eyes, and saw the boy shrug at him. Guess it was time for Plan B.

Doyoung turned to Taeyoung with a shy smile. He may not be able to speak, but he was only a little rusty on mouthing the words he needed to get across if necessary.

Time to play charades.

"So, you said your name was Doyoung..." Tae started, letting Doyoung nod in reply. "So, this is gonna be weird but let's see... are you from around here?"

Doyoung shook his head. He held up ten, then six, fingers and pointed towards the club exit, then tapped the back of his wrist and finished with a steering wheel motion.

"Ah, so you live a sixteen minute drive away?"

Doyoung nodded, grinning madly. This was kinda embarrassing, but Taeyong was smiling, so it was worth it. Doyoung felt his heart race, seeing him entertained.

"Alright, umm. Are you here with anyone?"

Doyoung instinctively looked over to Renjun, still watching from the corner. Tae looked in the same direction, seeing Renjun duck back to hide himself.

Doyoung tapped Taeyong's shoulder, then started to sign to him, before smiling and shaking his head. He didn't mean to do that. He pointed towards Renjun with his thumb, then waved his hand over, raising an eyebrow at Taeyong. A question.

"Do you want him over?" Taeyong asked. Doyoung motioned to himself, then made an x symbol, then pointed to Taeyong did a thumbs-up.

"Oh, do /I/ want him over? Sure!"

Doyoung held up a finger, 'wait', he tried to motion. Then walked over to grab Renjun.

/Please come with me. He would like to talk to you too. You can help translate./

Renjun smiled, "Oh, now this is gonna be fun." Renjun said, skipping ahead to talk to Taeyong.

Doyoung stared at Renjun's back, his eyes wide in worry.

Oh god... what has he done?

He walked back to Taeyong, now terrified of this newfound power Renjun thinks he has.

"Hey, I'm Renjun! Your name?" Renjun held out his hand to be polite, pretending Doyoung didn't just spell it out intricately ten minutes earlier to him.

"I'm Taeyong! How do you two know each other?"

Renjun told him the truth, explaining how they met in the waiting room of a speech therapist appointment-slash-class, and that he had previously learnt sign language to talk to his newly deaf mother. Taeyong seemed really touched at the story, even holding his heart in reaction to the levels of cute.

"So you were able to sign to Doyoung, and that's how you became friends?"

"I could tell him jokes in sign language so he took an instant liking to me."

Taeyong looked up to Doyoung and smiled.

Doyoung felt his heart beat fast in reaction. Wow he was even cuter when he was fascinated by him.

"That's adorable. I'm glad you both found each other at a time like that." Taeyong smiled warmly.

"I'm glad too. He's fun to mess with." Renjun added with a toothy grin, making Taeyong laugh.

Renjun turned to Doyoung and quickly signed something at him.

/You're right, he's cute./

Doyoung stiffened, glancing at Taeyong. He seemed to be oblivious, so Doyoung signed back to Renjun, /Please don't? What if he knows a little bit of sign language?/

/You told me he didn't, I saw you with the notebook. We safe, dawg./

Doyoung sighed again. /Please just tALK/ He emphasised with strong, short hand movements. /He's watching us/

/I'm not blind/ Renjun signed back, raising an eyebrow.

/But you are stupid/ Doyoung tried not to smile.

/I'll sew your mouth shut/

/How am I supposed to suck-/

"So... what you two talking about?" Taeyong replied, awkwardly breaking the silent argument.

"Oh, nothing." Renjun smiled back at him.

"It's really cool though." Taeyong smiled, scratching the back of his neck. "Must be handy in loud places."

"Not so much in crowded ones. Signing above your head ain't easy if they ain't looking."

Doyoung quickly signed to Renjun something. Taeyong was really curious when he heard the boy laughing in reply. "What?"

"He once swore at me and someone knew and told him off for it."

Renjun's phone rang, and before Doyoung knew it, his best friend was heading out the door and towards home, being picked up by his mother.

"Guess it was nice while he was here." Taeyong murmured once Renjun was away. "Hope you don't mind going back to playing charades."

Doyoung shrugged. He didn't have a choice, and he was already knee deep into conversation. It was making him feel so giddy. He had kind of relied on Renjun to entertain his crush while he stared and appreciated his face.

Now Taeyong was expectant, somewhat invested in the conversation.

Probably his first time conversing with someone who was a mute.

Time to mouth his words.

/How... are... you?/ he emphasised with a palm opening motion.

"Oh, I'm great thank you! How are you?"

Doyoung gave him thumbs up. He was better than a thumbs up, maybe two, but he had to keep his cool.

Taeyong turned around, surveying the area with a sigh.

"Looks like he ditched again."

He turned back to Doyoung, who made a 'Who?' motion.

"Oh, a friend of mine. He said he'd be here an hour ago but never showed up." He shrugged. "I'll text him. Wanna come outside with me?"

Doyoung nodded, leading the way until they were out in the fresh air.

Taeyong and Doyoung both walked outside, taking in the pretty street lights. Dusk had only just disappeared, and now the streets were lit with pretty hanging bulbs.

Taeyong hummed happily. "Come with me. I know somewhere we can go. Are you hungry?"

Doyoung rubbed his tummy and nodded.

Taeyong grinned wider and tilted his head in front of them. "Come on then."

They started walking, Doyoung catching up with Taeyong in a leap, matching the rhythm of his steps.

They walked in a comfortable silence for some minutes.

Doyoung couldn't believe his luck. He was actually an interesting person? He hoped it wasn't just a one night thing.

He'd only lain eyes on Taeyong half an hour earlier, a budding crush. It had grown since, and now he felt like he was deep in it. Fallen for him.

Taeyong's smile just lured him in.

He had no-one else to hang out with anymore for the night, but now he was being dragged along for dinner. Did he really deserve this luck?

"Hey."

Doyoung looked up, dragged out of his thoughts. Taeyong brushed his hand. "We're here. Hope you like kebabs."

Doyoung was salivating at the thought.

Taeyong stood next to him, waiting patiently as Doyoung pointed at everything he wanted in his. Taeyong was so patient, Doyoung felt his heart ache.

He took his seat as his friend ordered and paid for them both, before joining him at the table. He quickly refused as Doyoung pulled out his wallet.

"It's on me."

Doyoung smiled as he pocketed the wallet.

Time to make silent conversation again. He remembered he had his phone in his pocket. He had been so caught up, he forgot it's existence.

He pulled it out and opened notes. @ Thank you btw. @ he typed, before turning it his way.

Taeyong waved his hand, dismissing it. "It's fine, seriously. You're really cool. I wish I knew sign language to 'hear' you better though."

Doyoung went back to typing, smiling like an idiot. @ Thank you for talking to me anyway. Some people don't want to waste their time @

A small crowd of people walked in, somewhat drunk. They were being really loud so Taeyong gently took the phone off him and gave him a cheeky look.

Rather than backspace his answer, he pressed enter. @ You're already a better friend than my current one. He's an ass @

Doyoung took the phone back and covered his mouth in a smile. @ Wow really? What does he do? @ he added underneath.

@ He just doesn't show up to anything. Maybe you can be my friend instead. @

@ I would love that. @

They then received their kebabs. Taeyong thanked the server for the both of them.

They ate together, happy in each other's company.

Once they had finished, they cleaned themselves up and walked past the drunk crowd, some still wondering what to order.

They stepped out again and walked off in the direction they would have gone if they didn't stop for food.

Doyoung wasn't usually in this part of the city, so it was nice he could be with someone to explore the streets with casually.

They kept by each other's side, more for comfort than safety. Neither saying or signing a word.

They walked seemingly forever, turning random corners and watching the sky, the buildings, other people crossing the streets, restaurants still serving people but close to closing.

Doyoung and Taeyong looked to each other occasionally, making sure each other were okay.

At one point, Doyoung felt the not so subtle feeling of fingers against his palm. He didn't look but he knew a cue when he felt it. He moved his hand up to Taeyong's, interlocking their fingers.

They were just as content as each other, step in step. Hand in hand.

The air was warm. The breeze was as gentle as Taeyong's grip.

"I hope you don't mind." Taeyong finally murmured, breaking the silence. "I just like walking around. It clears my head."

Doyoung shook his head when Taeyong looked at him, and avoided getting lost in his eyes by looking up the sky. The lights made it hard to see the stars, but he still pretended he could see them twinkling..

But they weren't just in the sky.

The stars were in Taeyong's eyes, who was watching him instead, his lips parted in awe.

Maybe Doyoung wasn't the only one falling in love tonight.

Taeyong quickly turned away when Doyoung looked back to him, starting to walk again and dragging him behind him.

Doyoung followed, curious by the jump in eagerness.

He finally grounded to halt, nearly bumping into Taeyong as he looked around the area.

A gorgeous multi-line of rainbow fairy lights hung above them.

Slowly, their hands slipped apart as Taeyong took a few steps away from him, still looking upwards.

"They call this Lovers Paradise. I've, umm... always wanted to see it." He whispered loudly.

Doyoung could see the look in his eyes. They were bright and curious, like a child exploring the world for the first time.

He looked so soft.

Taeyong turned to him, and for god knows why, Doyoung didn't falter.

Under the lights, flickering between colours above them, Taeyong was ethereal. Doyoung dared not to blink for a minute, in case he was dreaming.

Taeyong stepped up to him, his face blank but hiding something.

Doyoung didn't flinch, didn't step away, didn't move when Taeyong was so close in front of him.

Like a fairytale, Taeyong gently brought his hands up to Doyoung's face, holding his chin.

In the softest voice he could muster, like a bee on a flower, like a butterfly's wing beating against the air, he asked Doyoung a simple question. "Can I... kiss you?"

Doyoung wrapped his arms around Taeyong's waist and pulled him closer as an answer.

Like a firework, Taeyong smiled so brightly. He leaned in softly and pressed his lips against Doyoung's.

His lips felt like a blanket on a cold night, a mother's embrace, like the first spring day after a long winter.

He tasted a bit like kebab, and a hint of something sweet. He was addicting, and Doyoung was worried the kiss would end too quick. His heart raced, unable to really believe this was happening.

Taeyong's hands were like silk, brushing along the back of his neck, his other hand had moved to his waist, gripping a handful of his shirt, as if scared to let him go too.

And yet, the lights kept twinkling.

The world didn't end.

They kept kissing in the young hours of the night.

And it was quite clear love was in the air tonight.

Doyoung couldn't help but smile against Taeyong's lips. If this was a dream then so be it.

But it wasn't a dream.

Doyoung had stayed at his the night, just cuddling for hours. Not needing to talk, just hearing each other's heartbeats until the early morning. He had felt Taeyong kiss his head, his hands, his neck, and his lips so much. Doyoung had realised he had found the one for him.

Now years later, they were still as happy as they were the first day they met.

Doyoung held Taeyong's hands tightly, staring into his eyes; the same eyes, holding the same amount of love, awe and patience within him since the night with the fairy lights.

And yet here they were again, about to kiss again, as a way to reminisce that memory.

Doyoung's heart was beating just as fast as it did back then.

Taeyong seemed just as nervous, waiting for his perfect cue to steal those lips back.

Now, people were watching him.

Renjun sat in the front row, watching proudly as his friends stared into each other's eyes.

He wore a cute little white suit, and clapping softly with the others.

Family, friends...everyone that supported their relationship.

Doyoung let everyone blur into the background, favouring Taeyong's gaze instead.

It was his day.

It was their day.

Taeyong's lip quivered as realisation washed over him at the same time it did with Doyoung.

'I'm gonna marry my best friend', they both thought.

"Do you, Lee Taeyong, take Kim Doyoung to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Taeyong slowly slipped his hands out of Doyoung's, with a soft, if not teary-eyed, smile.

Silently, he replied to him using his hands.

/I do/.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my CuriousCat from an anon request!
> 
> For more smut/angst/fluff imagines, my CC is ~ https://curiouscat.me/kpop-smashedheadash  
> (NCT, Monsta X, Pentagon, Astro, Seventeen, Exo and some BTS)


End file.
